mi llegada
by Melannie SHG
Summary: este es la llegada de mi oc. Con la participación de Tati blakk stump.


"**mi llegada "**

**Nuevo fic, la llegada de mi oc, Analia Black, sin más que decir les dejo para que lean.**

**Chapter 1:**

En la superficie, el instituto en donde estudia Analia (joven de 14 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, llevaba puesto una camisa roja y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, con unos zapatos negros deportivos), ella estaba en el patio sentada debajo de un árbol escuchando música, los demás estaban en la clase de ciencias, hoy el profesor los había sacado al patio para hablar sobre los cuidados de la naturaleza, mientras el profesor hablaba ella se había escondido detrás del árbol para poder escuchar música, la alarma de salida sonó, todos los estudiantes que estaban adentro salieron, algunos al patio, y otros se dirigían a sus hogares.

**PDV DE ANALIA.**

Cuando escuche la alarma, apague mi mp3, y me dirigí a la salida. Salí y me dirigí directamente a casa, el camino no era tan largo mi casa estaba a unas cuadras, entonces escuche a alguien llamándome.

ANALIA! di vuelta y vi que era Fernando (alto, peli castaño de ojos color verde, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino).

Fernando.- que quieres ahora-. Pregunte.

Analia, solo quería saber que harás esta tarde-.

Ahm...Nada, por qué?-.

Es que quería saber si…. Quieres ir… conmigo al…cine-.

Ehm… si claro-.

Entonces iré...por ti esta tarde… a las 5:00 Pm -.

Está bien-. Llegamos a mi casa, entonces me despides. -. Nos vemos más tarde-. Me despide de él.

Nos vemos-. Dijo él.

Cerré la puerta, fui a la cocina tome una manzana y me fui a mi habitación.

Después de una hora, mi mama había llegado, así que la fui a saludar.

Hola mama-. Le dije abrazándola.

Hola hija, que tal, como te fue pregunto.

Bien respondí.

Y, ya cenaste-. Me dijo ella.

Todavía dije.

Muy bien entonces déjame terminar un proyecto y a las cinco iremos a un restaurante a cenar-. Dijo ella dirigiéndose a su estudio de trabajo.

Si… mama a las cinco de la tarde yo saldré con Fernando al dije.

Pero hija, no me dejaras ir a comer sola en un restaurante-. Dijo la madre. Además tu vendrás conmigo eres muy joven para salir la señora-. Mama estoy cansada de que me trates como una niña, sabes tengo catorce y falta poco para que cumpla dije a mi mama .- pero aun así eres mi pequeña, y no te dejare sola-. Dijo la madre-. No estaré sola, iré con Fernando-. Le dije - pero tú sabes que yo no confió en ese la señora-. Ash, sabes mama estoy cansada saldré a respirar aire fresco-. Dije abriendo la puerta.- está bien-. Dijo la señora.-

Dos horas más tarde, Analia se había alejado bastante de su casa y no se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las cinco. En eso su móvil comienza a sonar, vi que era Fernando quien llamaba así que decidí contestar

Hola, Fernando-. Dijo ella-. Que paso Analia, dijistes que irías al cine conmigo, fui a tu casa a recogerte y tu mama me dijo que habías salido-. Dijo Fernando. – ohh si lo siento no me había dado cuenta de la hora, iré para tu casa, para poder ir al cine juntos.- dijo ella-. No lo siento, ya no quiero ir al cine contigo, es mas ya no te quiero volver á ver-. Dijo él. -. Qué pero Fernando, no…-dijo ella pero antes de terminar Fernando había colgado.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me había olvidado de qué hora era, y ahora perdí a mi mejor a mi amigo.- Todo esto es mi culpa, Ash pero por que solo fue un error porque Fernando me dejo, porqueeeeeeeeeee, auch, pero a qué persona se le ocurre dejar la alcantarilla abierta, al menos no me lastime, pero en donde estoy.- me dije, vi todo el lugar y al parecer no era tan sucio como pensé que eran las alcantarillas, en eso vi una puerta ,en medio tenia grabado una estrella con una S en medio, la toque y la puerta se abrió, vi una silla y decidí probar para que era, así que me senté, toque el botón y no paso nada-. Esto debe ser una broma de unnnn….ahhhhhh -. Esto era tan divertido pero de pronto vi la salida, pensé que me iba a caer, pero de la silla salió un paracaídas.

Wow, pero que lugar más lindo-. Me dije, camine un rato para observar mejor el lugar.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DEL DR. BLAKK.

Me llamaste padre-. Dijo una joven alta, peli castaña de ojos café, ella llevaba puesto una camisa negra con detalles en rojo, y un pantalón igual a la camiseta, su cinturones igual al de eli, solo que tenía la V de Blakk.

Hija te llame, porque tu madre y yo no te contamos algo Blakk.

Así y que cosa-. Pregunto ella.- bueno pues veras, un año después de tenerte a ti, tu madre y yo tuvimos otra hija.-dijo el-. Otra Blakk- y que quieres que haga con que tenga una hermana Tati.-. Quiero que la busques y la traigas aquí, para que se una a nosotros….

**Continuara….**

**Nuevo fic, espero que les guste y para Connie y Elizabeth, continuare pronto Tarde de Karaoke, esperó sus opiniones.**

**Un abasho de neko.**

**Bey.**


End file.
